


A Robot's Lullaby

by templefugate



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Dinah returns to her apartment following a mission.





	A Robot's Lullaby

She should be thankful that she doesn't have any broken bones, though she doesn't need an M.D. to know that she'll be feeling that throbbing in her ankles for weeks. The door to her apartment opens easily, the dim light from the hallway illuminating a dust covered coffee table, worn couch, and thrift store lamp. It was nothing special, but it was Dinah's little slice of normalcy.

She didn't brush her teeth or check her bandages. Though her wig slipped onto the floor, Dinah went to bed with her comm in her ears, guided to sleep by the tinny voice across the line.


End file.
